Scent Lotus
by J-Jofiana
Summary: Trilogi tiga kekuasaan. Awalnya Naruto tak percaya hal yang berbau mistis selama semuanya bisa ia jelaskan dengan logika. Hingga ia mengalami sendiri kejadian membingungkan, terjebak di dalam tubuh seorang gadis pada jaman berbeda. Yang mengharuskan nya memulai kehidupan baru di tengah keluarga kecil yang bersedia mengasuhnya.
1. chapter 1

**Desclaimer**

: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Awalnya Naruto tak percaya hal yang berbau mistis selama semuanya bisa ia jelaskan dengan logika. Hingga ia mengalami sendiri kejadian membingungkan, terjebak di dalam tubuh seorang gadis pada jaman berbeda. Yang mengharuskan nya memulai kehidupan baru di tengah keluarga kecil yang bersedia mengasuhnya.

Apa jadinya ketika sebuah fakta yang terungkap membuatnya harus menjalani kehidupan yang rumit, sebagai syarat agar bisa kembali ke kehidupannya yang awal.

 **Pairing** : SasufemNaru

 **Genre** : Fantasy, romance, adventure, angst, hurt etc.

 **Warning** : Gender switch, gaje, OOC, bikin sakit mata, absurd dll

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Story by: J-Jofiana**

 **Scent Lotus**

Tap...

Tap..

Napas tersengal, peluh menetes dari dahi kecil seorang anak berusia delapan tahun, wajah lugunya merengut menatap kakeknya yang berjalan santai di depan.

"Kakek apa masih jauh?" Inari bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dan kakeknya, Tazuna pun selalu menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama. "Sebentar lagi, tinggal satu tanjakan dan kita akan sampai."

"Tapi kek, kita sudah menanjak sejak tadi," ujarnya bersungut-sungut.

Sementara Tazuna hanya menggeleng mendengar keluhan cucunya, hari ini dirinya ingin mencari tanaman obat untuk dijual ke kota, jaraknya yang sedikit jauh menjadikan dia terpaksa membawa cucunya serta, sebab tidak akan ada yang menjaga cucu kesayangan nya nanti, istrinya telah meninggal setahun yang lalu dan mereka hidup terpencil, hanya tinggal cucunya Inari yang menjadi keluarga sekaligus tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

Kali ini pria tua itu melambatkan langkahnya, paham dengan cucunya yang masih lelah, akhirnya Tazuna menggendong Inari.

Matahari hampir tegak, mereka sampai di sebuah hutan lebat, udaranya yang lembab serta pohon yang ditutupi oleh lumut membuat mata hitam bulat Inari berbinar, anak itu segera meminta turun dari gendongan kakeknya.

"Hati-hati Inari, kau akan terjatuh."

"Iya kek," jawaban singkat cucunya membuat pria tua itu menghela napas, kadang ia harus sabar menghadapi cucunya yang hiperaktif.

"Kakek akan mencari tanaman obat, kau bisa bermain tapi jangan jauh, dan berteriak kalau ada sesuatu," peringat Tazuna pada cucunya, Inari sendiri mengangguk dengan antusias tujuan utamanya sekarang adalah sungai yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tazuna pun melakukan tujuan utamanya ketempat ini, tanaman yang ia cari memang cukup langka, setaunya hanya di hutan yang sekarang ia datangi tumbuhan itu berada.

"Ahh, aku rasa ini benar," monolognya kemudian mencabut tanaman kecil yang memiliki bau khas.

Ia terus melanjutkan, sambil sesekali memperhatikan Inari yang terlihat bermain air.

Tazuna hendak mendatangi cucunya setelah semua tanaman yang dia inginkan di rasa cukup, ia sedikit heran ketika melihat Inari berlari kearahnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Kakek ada orang hanyut disungai."

Sontak saja Tazuna terkejut, ia pun menghampiri Inari yang tampak kelelahan. "Ayo kek, nanti kakak itu hanyut," desak Inari menarik-narik tangan kakeknya.

Mau tak mau Tazuna mengikuti langkah cucunya, pria tua itu sekarang berada dipinggir sungai "Di sana kek." Tunjuk Inari diikuti pandangan Tazuna.

"Oh Dewa!" Ujar Tazuna shok melihat tubuh yang terdampar diseberang sungai "Kakek akan menyeberang untuk memeriksa, kau tunggu disini ya," pesan Tazuna setelahnya.

"He'em." Gumam Inari sebagai balasan.

Beruntung tinggi sungainya hanya selutut walau alirannya cukup deras, jadi ia bisa menyeberang dengan mudah.

Ia mendekati tubuh seorang gadis muda menurutnya terlihat dari perawakan yang dimilikinya. Sebuah desahan lega keluar dari mulutnya, ketika merasakan napas gadis itu yang masih terasa, segera saja Tazuna membawanya ke seberang menuju cucunya yang telah menunggu dengan patuh.

Di sebuah rumah amat sederhana berdinding kayu yang dikelilingi oleh ladang serta hutan lebat, duduk dua laki-laki berbeda generasi, mereka adalah Tazuna dan cucunya yang sekarang duduk menghadap ranjang berisi seorang gadis yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Kakek, kapan kakak itu akan sadar?"

"Kakek tidak tau Inari, yang pasti kita tunggu kakak itu hingga sadar," ujar Tazuna "kakek ingin mengambil air sebentar kau tunggu disini ya." Pria tua itu bangkit mengambil ember, ia pun berangkat ke sungai yang berjarak tak jauh dari pondoknya.

Sementara itu orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu, akhirnya mulai muncul tanda akan sadar.

Ngehh...

Kelopak mata itu mulai terangkat, perlahan menampilkan manik sapphire cerah "aku dimana?" kata gadis itu serak, dengan kesadaran yang belum sempurnya ia menatap sekitar dengan dahi berkerut "tempat apa ini?" ia bertanya sekali lagi walau tidak yakin ada yang menjawab.

Semua sendi tubuhnya terasa kaku, dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya merasakan nyeri.

"Kakak sudah sadar!" Seruan suara anak kecil membuat nya sedikit terkejut.

"Siapa?" ia kembali bersuara, tak berapa lama ia mendengar derap langkah mendekati, ia pun langsung mendapati seorang anak kecil yang mengenakan pakaian lusuh menatap berbinar.

"Kakak tunggu dulu, Inari akan memanggil kakek." Inari kemudian pergi lagi, meninggalkan gadis itu yang tengah kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" beragam pertanyaan mulai muncul di otaknya, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat terakhir hal yang ia lakukan.

Ia menatap sekitar yang tampak asing, tak berapa lama ia kembali mendengar suara langkah kaki, namun kali ini ia melihat seorang kakek mengikuti anak tadi.

"Kau sadar lebih cepat dari perkiraanku, bagaimana kakimu, apakah kau bisa merasakannya."

"Y-ya, aku bisa merasakannya walau sedikit sakit," jawabnya jujur, seluruh tubuhnya serasa habis dihantam batu besar.

"Syukurlah, kau mungkin pulih dalam seminggu," ujar Tazuna membuat gadis itu tercenung "Namamu siapa nak, dan kenapa kau bisa hanyut disungai?"

"Hanyut?" pastinya lagi bingung.

"Ya, cucuku menemukanmu disungai, beruntung saat itu sungai tidak meluap," Jelas Tazuna sambil meracik tanaman obat.

"Aku tidak ingat kenapa bisa disana," jawabnya jujur "namaku Uzumaki Naruto," ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Tazuna, kau bisa memanggilku kakek seperti Inari." Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tak ada salahnya pikirnya.

Tazuna terdiam sejenak "Nak, kau bisa tinggal disini hingga lukamu pulih, nanti kakek akan menemanimu mencari keluargamu, kakek yakin mereka akan khawatir," Tazuna menyarankan, ia iba.

Naruto membuang napas perlahan "Orang tuaku telah meninggal saat aku kecil, aku tidak memiliki keluarga kecil." Perasaan sesak mendesak, gadis itu membuang napas mencoba mengenyahkan perasaan mengganjal.

Seketika Tazuna yang mendengarnya merasa bersalah "maafkan kakek, kakek tidak tau nak."

"Tak apa, Naru bisa memakluminya." Ia mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya yang terasa ketat.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tinggal bersama kami, kalau kau mau."

"Bolehkah?" Naruto memastikan.

"Tentu saja, aku akan lebih senang memiliki dua cucu, dan Inari tidak akan kesepian lagi." Jelas Tazuna terdengar menggebu.

"Terimakasih kek."

•••TBC••••


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

**Desclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Awalnya Naruto tak percaya hal yang berbau mistis selama semuanya bisa ia jelaskan dengan logika. Hingga ia mengalami sendiri kejadian membingungkan, terjebak di dalam tubuh seorang gadis pada jaman berbeda. Yang mengharuskan nya memulai kehidupan baru di tengah keluarga kecil yang bersedia mengasuhnya.

Apa jadinya ketika sebuah fakta yang terungkap membuatnya harus menjalani kehidupan yang rumit, sebagai syarat agar bisa kembali ke kehidupannya yang awal.

 **Pairing** : SasufemNaru

 **Genre** : Fantasy, romance, adventure, hurt etc.

Warning: Gender switch, gaje, bikin sakit mata, dll.

 **Don't like don't read!!!**

 **Story by:** J-Jofiana

 **Scent Lotus**

3 bulan kemudian

Pagi cerah menyambut Naruto kala ia membuka jendela kayu kamarnya, keping cemerlangnya memicing merasakan sinar yang serasa menusuk

"Ah pagi yang cerah," gumamnya sambil menghirup udara segar.

Dalam jangka waktu satu bulan ia akhirnya bisa sembuh total juga berkat ramuan yang diberikan kakeknya Tazuna. Dua bulan pertama ia awalnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, terakhir dalam ingatannya tiga bulan yang lalu ia sedang berkunjung ke sebuah kuil untuk menyaksikan festival tahun baru, saat itu ia memasuki aula utama namun tiba-tiba semua lilin yang menjadi penerang utama mati, dan kemudian ia merasakan seluruh bagian kepalanya berdenyut hingga membuatnya pingsan. Hingga kejadian selanjutnya ia tiba-tiba terbangun di sebuah tempat yang asing dalam keadaan memprihatinkan. Awalnya ia tidak percaya dengan segala omongan Tazuna, sampai ia melihat sendiri keadaannya, dan sebuah kenyataan yang membuatnya shok, menyadari tubuhnya yang kembali mengecil.

Gadis itu hampir tergelak teringat perdebatan nya dengan pria tua itu, karena menyebutnya gila sebab mereka hidup -sekarang- jauh dari kata modern, kemudian sebuah konyol muncul di otaknya kalau sekarang ia terjebak di masa lalu.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang telah Dewa rencanakan, tapi semoga semuanya bisa lebih baik," doanya pagi ini, kakeknya bilang kau harus memulai pagi dengan niat yang baik, untuk mendapat hari yang baik pula.

Suara kicauan burung saling bersahut, membuat simfoni alam yang menenangkan jiwa.

Tazuna mengencangkan ikat topinya, pria tua itu telah berdiri tegak di halaman rumahnya.

"Naruto kakek akan ke hutan, kau jaga Inari, kakek mungkin akan pulang saat senja." Tazuna berpesan, pria tua itu telah siap dengan pakaian khas nya untuk kembali mencari tanaman hari ini.

Mendengarnya Naruto segera keluar dari dalam, gadis itu menuruni tiga anak tangga dengan cepat menemui kakeknya.

"Iya kek,"jawabnya "sebaiknya kakek bawa bekal untuk diperjalanan, kakek tidak bisa terus mengharapkan buah di dalam hutan," ujar nya menyerahkan bungkusan kain bersih pada Tazuna, gadis itu cemas karena selama ini kakeknya itu menolak makanan yang telah ia siapkan dengan alasan akan banyak buah dihutan.

Untuk sesaat Tazuna tertegun, pria tua itu teringat akan putrinya.

"Hahaha, melihat sikapmu aku jadi teringat Tsunami, ya sudah kakek akan pergi, jaga adikmu." Pria tua itu tertawa kering, Tazuna berpikir mungkin dirinya telah melakukan sebuah kebajikan besar hingga mendapat keberuntungan dari Dewa.

"Baiklah kek," ujar Naruto ringan.

Tazuna berbalik menuju hutan, tujuannya kali ini adalah akar pohon Bai yang cukup sulit didapat, dan hanya ada terdapat di lembah di dekat pesisir. Makanya Tazuna harus berangkat lebih pagi untuk sampai disana tepat waktu.

Sepeninggal Tazuna Naruto masih bergeming, gadis belia itu berdoa semoga kakeknya selalu dalam lindungan Dewa. Sebenarnya ia cemas sebab kakeknya akan mendekati daerah perbatasan tiga kerajaan yang sedang memanas, akibat perebutan wilayah.

"Kak selamat pagi." Dengan wajah mengantuk, Inari menatap kakaknya yang berada dihalaman "kakek mana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kakek sudah berangkat ke hutan," ujarnya memberitahu, sekilas Naruto bisa melihat raut kecewa dari adiknya "bersihkan mukamu, setelah ini kita akan menanam bibit baru," ujar nya memerintah, gadis melangkah memasuki rumah.

"Aku masih mengantuk," keluh anak itu dengan nada lemas.

Panas terik matahari menaungi Naruto dan Inari, keduanya tengah menyiram bibit jagung yang baru saja mereka tanam. Naruto yakin panen mereka kali ini akan melimpah, melihat dari kondisi tanah dan alamnya yang mendukung.

"Ahh...lelahnya," gadis manis itu membuang napas lewat mulut, fisik nya yang belum terbiasa membuatnya mudah letih. Naruto mengusap peluh yang mengembun di dahinya, baju yang ia kenakan penuh dengan bekas tanah membuatnya tampak lusuh.

Ia sejenak meregangkan kedua lengannya untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali memangkat ember menuju sungai, tinggal sedikit lagi maka pekerjaan mereka akan selesai.

Naruto menyingsing lengan baju dan celananya yang tampak kebesaran, pakaian yang ia kenakan merupakan milik Putri Tazuna, Tsunami, yang tentu saja terlihat besar ditubuhnya yang masih kecil.

"Ahh...segarnya," ia mencelupkan perlahan kakinya kedalam air, perasaan dingin menyegarkan menyengat, sedikit demi sedikit melunturkan rasa panas akibat sinar matahari.

Gadis itu kemudian mencelupkan kedua tangannya, air yang jernih membuatnya bisa melihat kedua telapak tangannya yang berkilau terkena sinar mentari. Untuk sejenak sapphire nya terpaku pada cincin giok berwarna hijau topaz yang melingkar di jari manisnya, ia tak tau dari mana asalnya, yang jelas benda itu telah ada sejak kakeknya menemukannya disungai. Ia merasa ada ikatan yang kuat yang membuatnya ingin menjaga benda itu sebaik mungkin, hingga sampai saat ini ia juga bingung dengan inisial US yang terukir cantik dibagian dalam cincin itu. Lamunannya pun terhenti ketika sebuah ranting kecil hanyut mengenai kakinya.

Lama berdiam di air tenggorokannya terasa kering gadis itu pun kemudian meraih daun lebar tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, yang akan ia gunakan sebagai penahan air untuknya minum.

Air sungai memang yang terbaik desahnya dalam hati.

•••Π•••

Waktu berlalu, hari menjelang malam, namun Tazuna belum kunjung kembali. Batin Naruto didera perasaan cemas yang hebat, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan kakeknya, pertanyaan pertanyaan serupa terus keluar dalam benaknya. Ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang kakek nya janjikan.

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan kakek, bagaimana kalau kakek bertemu bandit gunung," gumamnya dengan nada gelisah, Sesaat kemudian gadis belia itu menggeleng, merapal doa dalam hati semoga semua yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak terjadi.

Jari-jarinya meremat pagar kayu pembatas halaman, gadis itu tidak menghiraukan dingginnya angin malam yang mulai bertiup membisikkan suara jangkrik sebagai pengantar malam, tujuan utamanya sekarang menunggu Tazuna kembali, serta berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang dengan lancang hinggap di otaknya.

Hari gelap sepenuhnya, gadis itu masih setia menunggu kedatangan Tazuna dengan gelisah, sementara Inari telah tidur beberapa menit yang lalu, anak itu hampir saja menangis kalau saja tidak cepat ia tenangkan.

Naruto menaikkan selimut Inari, sementara matanya terus menatap ujung jalan dari jendela yang terbuka lebar dengan perasaan waswas. Matanya memicing, memastikan kalau saja ia tidak salah melihat, ada cahaya yang obor yang mendekat pondok.

"Apa itu kakek? Aku harap benar," ucapnya penuh pengharapan.

Gayung bersambut, dari kejauhan netranya bisa melihat wajah Tazuna yang terkena cahaya obor, tapi kakeknya tak sendirian ada orang asing disamping Tazuna yang membuatnya penasaran.

•••TBC•••

 **Note** :

Naruto dimasa depan: 20 tahun

Naruto sekarang: 13 tahun

 **A/N:** Cerita ini sebenarnya udah di update (terlebih dahulu) di Wattpad dengan username yang sama, jadi bagi yang punya akun wattpad bisa cek scent lotus atau cerita saya yang lain/XD


End file.
